


Kissing in the Rain

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Harry changed his last name to his mothers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Musicians, Rain, Singer Harry Osborn, Singer Peter Parker, and named his band FNO which some people will get, guitarist Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener break up. This is the journey after the break-up.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Parkner Rain Collection





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Lily for giving me the name for Harry's band, FNO. Inside jokes are the best mates.

Rain hits his skin as all the words he wants to say leave him but that is how it is sometimes. Life isn’t fair when the rain is hitting hard against you. The tears are hidden as he watched the boy of his dreams walk away. He had been so happy to be with this boy. 

“You think everything is good in your life then something falls apart,” Peter sang as the water fell around him on stage. The idea was his to have it seem like it was raining during the song. 

“Boy, I wish we could still be in love like we used to be,” Peter sang as the audience sang along. The crowd was loving his new hit. Peter felt like it was a bad memory. He would relive that day of standing in the rain as he described the night he watched his Harley walk away. 

“Why leave me in the pouring rain when we had so much left to live,” Peter continued. He remembered Harley looking him straight in the eyes and saying they couldn’t be together anymore.

  
_ “Our relationship is going to ruin your career. My dad isn’t a good person and one of these days it is going to haunt your career,” Harley said before he kissed the singer one more time.  _

“Kiss me like it’s pouring rain,” the crowd shouted when they got to the chorus. Peter smiled as he remembered their first kiss in the rain after a fight about which one of them was better. 

_ “You don’t understand,” Harley shouted. “You wear those jeans and those girls end up looking at you like your some piece of meat.” _

_ “Harls, it’s cold and it’s raining. Can we just continue this at my house?” Peter asked as he shivered. _

_ “I just want you to know you are more than what they think you are,” Harley said before he kissed Peter. Peter was surprised. They were best friends for a while. He never expected Harley to kiss him. Harley and Peter pulled away and smiled as Harley asked if he could kiss him again. _

“Raindrops on your lips as my hands run through rain-soaked hair,” Peter sang out as the memories faded as the song ended with the final line. “Yet you are gone and I stand here.” The crowd cheered as Peter smiled. He didn’t think that anyone would be happy with his song but they were. He left the stage as they screamed out his name. The acts were changing and Peter needed to change into dry clothes before he froze. He nodded at the girl band he was opening for. Gwen owed him a few favors from their college days. He was going to join her for a song later but for now, he was going to go get in different clothes. He came back as the other opening band talked about losing their guitarist recently.

“I know someone,” Peter said. He shouldn’t have said anything. He knew Harley wouldn’t take a gig since the news about his dad went around. 

“He any good?” Harry asked.

“Harls is the best, but he hasn’t been taking gigs since some controversy started affecting his career. His adopted dad and I are close though so I might get him to work the show if you need someone,” Peter said. They all nodded as Peter called Tony and got him to convince Harley to take the gig. 

~

Harley walked into the building not wanting to be looked at. Harry Lyman was waiting for him. He was a nice light hair boy who showed Harley around and thanked him again. Gwen came over and introduced herself.

“Gwen Stacy,” She said.

“Harley Stark,” he said.

“You look like Harley Keener,” she said.

“Changed my name during all the things going on with Adam,” Harley said. Gwen nodded as she told him about the next concert. Harley got to meet the other guys that worked in the band with him. There was Harry, Ned, Marco, and Flash. 

“We only got this gig because Ned is dating Betty,” Flash admitted to Harley. 

“I guess a friend of mine suggested me to Harry,” Harley said. “I’m shocked that anyone wanted me to sing after everything.”

“That’s pretty boy for you,” Flash said. Harley looked at him confused. “The other opening act is this pretty boy who likes to take the stage with his songs. His band is pretty good but he is the main reason anyone listens. A close friend of Gwen’s I guess.” Harley just nodded as they went to practice. He didn’t run into pretty boy as Flash called him until the third week when he went to watch him after they preformed and he saw Peter, his Peter that he left singing. He watched the entire performance until he got to his newest song that Harley hadn’t heard. Harley’s heart broke as he watched Peter sing about a night he preferred to forget. Peter got done and moved to come back. Harley disappeared as he went to find Harry.

“What did Peter tell you about me?” Harley asked Harry. Harry seemed confused.

“He just said that he knew a great guitarist when we lost our lead guitarist. He said he would call in a favor to get you,” Harry said. 

“Nothing else?” Harley asked. Harry seemed confused.

“Why would he tell me something else?” Harry asked.

“I used to play for his band before I quit,” Harley said. 

“He didn’t mention that,” Harry said. Harley looked at Harry and saw the other boy was curious but he wasn’t going to ask. He knew whatever it was it was personal. 

~

It took Harley another five weeks before he could face Peter. Peter was outside and it was cloudy. He was humming like he always did as he just watched as the men moved equipment in trying to beat the rain.

“Thanks,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised to see him.

“Figured you would keep avoiding me,” Peter said. 

“I messed up,” Harley said. Peter nodded. He didn’t say anything so Harley figured he was good to continue. “I shouldn’t have left you.”

“Look if you are going to apologize don’t,” Peter said. “I accepted you leaving me. I took it with stride. I suggested you to Harry because you are amazing and you would work great with them.”

“Harry isn’t you,” Harley admitted.

“I think Flash would be thankful for that,” Peter said. Harley smiled at Peter as he looked at the boy. Peter was cold as he always was but he wanted to make sure the men didn’t forget anything. 

“You should go in,” Harley said.

“I’m good,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes but took off his jacket and put it over Peter’s shoulders as the men started picking up their pace as the drizzle came down. Harley smiled as Peter accepted the jacket.

“I always liked the rain,” Harley said. Peter seemed confused.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Because it reminded me of you,” Harley said before he went to go in before he could he felt a hand grab him. He turned and saw Peter look at him as if he was searching for something. When he didn’t see it, Peter moved closer and then Harley felt Peter’s lips on his as they rain came and they stood there holding each other like old times. 

~

“In other news, Pop sensation, Peter Parker recently announced his engagement to lead guitarist of the FNO, Harley Stark,” the news anchor said as Peter and Harley worked on fixing a meal in the kitchen for both of their bands. 

“I can’t believe they keep bring it up no matter which station I turn to,” Harley said. It had been two years since they had got back together and the two were happily together. 

“At least everyone knows you’re taken,” Peter said as he kissed the other’s forehead. Harley pulled him closer before they kissed again as the hit from Peter’s newest album, Kissing in the Rain, started playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Pals gave me the prompt for this so check them out!: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
